


Patronizing

by Paper__Kid



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Break Up, M/M, POV Frank Iero, this is a vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper__Kid/pseuds/Paper__Kid
Summary: Gerard and Frank broke up, Frank's not taking it well.Just a short little ficlet of Frank thinking abt the breakup i dont know what this is but its cathartic.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Patronizing

Frank sat on his bed, eyes staring out the window, unmoving. Just yesterday, Gerard had been there with him, laying on this same bed, both of them laughing over something stupid, thinking they had all the time in the world. 

Where had he gone wrong?

Frank laid back, moving his eyes to stare at the ceiling, replaying how this morning went. 

_“Gerard? Gerard!” Frank ran after the boy, catching up with him, “What’s going on?” They were standing in their park, the one they had come to many times just to talk. They had shared their first kiss here, they had gotten together here, they had spent many nights just sprawled out on the grass talking for hours when their parents had had bad days and they needed out. Now, Frank was afraid this conversation would go badly- he wasn’t afraid, actually; he knew where this was going. He didn’t want to think about it or accept it but he knew better than to believe this was just some normal upset state of Gerard- this was going to be the end of all things._

_“Frank-” he started, still facing the other way. Then he turned. Frank wished he had stayed facing the other way. “Frank I can’t do this right now.”_

_Frank blinked slowly, letting his eyes come to rest on Gerard’s star wars t-shirt. He felt like a scolded child, and that hurt. Gerard was the only person who had never made him feel lesser than or spoken to him like he was a child who needed reprimanding. Gerard had treated him like a_ person. 

_“Can’t do what?” Frank’s mouth was moving on its own accord, he knew what was happening, he knew what Gerard meant, he didn’t want to- but he knew. Gerard sighed exasperatedly, which felt like a sucker punch to Frank’s gut._

_“Frank- I can’t do this shit anymore. You and me, I just fucking can’t.” Frank nodded slowly and willed himself to not cry. He wouldn’t._

_“Okay,” Frank said, not moving his eyes from the t-shirt._

_They just stood there. Then Gerard moved away, turned slowly, and finally spoke; “I should be heading home.”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“See you- see you around.”_

_With that, they were done._

Frank blinked back the tears, he didn’t want or need to cry over this. He was a grown man, he was 18, he doesn’t cry over this kind of shit. He sat up quickly, deciding he needed to just go for a drive. He grabbed his keys and his phone, loading up the playlist of songs he made specifically for this mood he was in, and went out the door. 

As it slammed shut behind him, the box that was on his shelf fell to the floor, spilling its contents all around. Frank wouldn’t see them until he came home in a couple hours, but for that time, the box of every moment he had shared and cherished with Gerard from the past three years sat upon his floor, sticky notes with love letters, polaroids with dates and hearts drawn on them, concert stubs, and movie tickets. A box with memories that used to make him smile, waiting to taunt him when he came home- waiting to be the first things that made him cry.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading follow me on twitter @living_ona_star


End file.
